Palladium
What is Palladium? Palladium is a statue of legendary animals which protect you with mysterious power. There are 6 kinds of Palladiums: Dragon, Phoenix, Unicorn, Kumiho, Fenrir and Joker. You can boost the bonuses by enhancing the Palladium using Akene Coins. You can also reset the random bonuses using Akene Coins. Collect and equip these statues to increase various abilities. 'How Does It Work?' In order to get the paladium you need to get the item first. Paladiums can be bought only in Cash shop at moment, once you buy, you'll get a unbound palladium box, however when you open, the palladium itself will be bound to account. So How to use it. in order to use the Paladium, you need to press Your cash inventory, then press Y button to showup the Skill book screen. 3rd tab is the palladium tab, where you can equip them. Note: You need to have the suit as set just like playing poker. Hence getting pairs to royal flush. The rank of the paladium depends on creature ranking from highest to lowest, Dragon, Phoenix, Unicorn, Kumiho, Fenrir and Joker. Dragon ranking the highest and Kumiho the lowest. for the type of Paladium is ranked from Divine, Splendid, Flashy, Delicate and Vague. Divine being the highest and vague being the lowest. 'Bonus' Palladium consists of 4 basic bonuses and 4 random bonuses, when it comes to Joker, you'll get additional bonuses such as elemental power and resistence. 'Rank' Each Palladium has 13 ranks: A, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, J, Q, and K. Collect each rank to get a strong Set Effect! How to get Palladium? Palladium Chests are available in Shop cash only, sometimes C9 team may be releasing events, so free players will have a chance to get them also. Types: 1- Palladium Chest this box will drop all palladium cards except fenrir and joker ( Just one palladium will drop with random types divine, splendid, flashy, delicate, vague ). 2- Palladium Chest R2 this box will drop all palladium cards including fenrir cards & joker ( Just one palladium will drop with random types divine, splendid, flashy, delicate, vague ). 3- Palladium Broadway Straight Chest this box will drop all palladium 10, J, Q, K, and ace except fenrir cards & joker ( Just one palladium will drop with random types divine, splendid, flashy, delicate, vague ). 4- Palladium Straight Chest -R2 Sacred this box will drop all palladium 10, J, Q, K, and Ace including fenrir cards & joker ( Divine Type also just one palladium card ). 5- Joker Chest this box will drop just joker palladium card ( Just One Palladium wil drop with random types divine, splendid, flashy, delicate, vague ). 6- Palladium Ace Chest Sacred this box will drop ace palladium cards Dragon, Pheonix, Unicron, Kumiho, Fenrir Divine Type. How to get Palladium Bonus? 1. Press Y to open Skill Book & Palladium Window. 2. Select Equip Palladium button. 3. Add your Palladium statues in the slot to get Palladium bonuses. 4. Equip the same type or sequential ranks so that you can get additional set bonuses. 5. Reset or enhance the bonuses to get even stronger benefits! How to reset Palladium Bonus? You can change random bonus of the palladiums (the 4 last effects, in white color) by just pressing "Y" and opening selecting "combine" tab, there you'll see the option to reset the bonus. You can change the valor numbers of stats and also change physical atk/def into magical. 'Set Effect' When equipping a certain type or rank of Palladium, you can get special set bonuses that boosts the Basic or Random Palladium options. Five of a Kind 5 Palladium with same rank, but from different types. *Basic Palladium Bonus ▲120% *Random Palladium Bonus ▲120% Royal Flush Same Palladium Type with 10, J, Q, K, A *Basic Palladium Bonus ▲100% *Random Palladium Bonus ▲100% Straight Flush Same Palladium Type with sequential rank *Basic Palladium Bonus ▲69% *Random Palladium Bonus ▲61% Four of a kind 4 Palladium with same rank *Basic Palladium Bonus ▲47% *Random Palladium Bonus ▲37% Full House 3 Palladium of one rank and 2 Palladium of another rank *Basic Palladium Bonus ▲32% *Random Palladium Bonus ▲21% Flush 5 Palladium with same type *Basic Palladium Bonus ▲22% *Random Palladium Bonus ▲11% Straight 5 Palladium with sequential rank *Basic Palladium Bonus ▲15% *Random Palladium Bonus ▲4% Three of a kind 3 Palladium of the same rank *Basic Palladium Bonus ▲11% Two Pair 2 Palladium of the same rank, 2 Palladium of another rank *Basic Palladium Bonus ▲7% One Pair 2 Palladium of the same rank *Basic Palladium Bonus ▲5% 'Combine' Reset the Random Palladium Bonus You can reset the Random bonuses of your Palladium with Akene Coins, it costs only 2,000 Akene Coins and there's no limit of how many times you can reset. How to reset your Palladium bonus: 1. Press Y to open the Skill Book&Palladium window. 2. Select Combine button. 3. Select Reset Palladium Bonus button. 4. Check required Akene Coins and reset the bonus. 5. Press Combine button to proceed. 'Enhance Palladium Bonus' You can enhance the bonuses of your Palladium consuming another Palladium, you can also use some akenes to increase your chances and avoiding it from lowering the enhance when failing. Tip: If you use high enhanced palladiums as sacrifice, your actual palladium will get a higher enhancement level when succeding, for example; you wanted to enhance your +4 palladium using another +4 palladium as sacrifice, if you succeed, it'll become a +6 palladium instead of +5. How to enhance your Palladium bonus: 1. Press Y to open the Skill Book&Palladium window. 2. Select Combine button. 3. Select Enhance Palladium button. 4. Drag Palladium to enhance to the enhancement slot. 5. Drag Palladium to consume to the Sacrifice slot. 6. You may boost the success rate and prevent the degrade rate with additional Akene Coins. 7. Press Combine button to proceed.